


Personal Hairdresser

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Wet & Messy, that's a kink, you're going too by association, zarbon the ice cream man wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: THERE'S NO ZARBON PORN AND THAT MAKES ME ANGRY





	

The pain resonating throughout his body was _exquisite_. How could he let you ruin him this way? He was an utter mess; sharp stiletto nails bring blood to the surface of his skin. _So many_ bites and scratches. His hair knotted, tangled, and wild. His sweat causing baby hair to stick to his forehead. 

 

Your promise of professional haircare only a lecherous ruse to have him over you, fucking you like a mindless animal, the complete opposite of calm, mannerable prince.

 

Letting such a low level soldier, truly bottom of the barrel, mark him so was such a disgrace. What if anyone saw such intimate cuts and bruises? What would they think? What would they say?  _Oh fuck._ The thought--

 

Zarbon's hips clicked painfully with yours, his cock bottoming out in your already cum drenched pussy. A keen cry deafens his ears. _Oh_ , what stamina and endurance he possessed. The filthy wet sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in his quarters.

 

The hands around his thick neck press down on his windpipe, his pants halt when he gasps. The blood that has long been rushed to his face tinting a darker green by the second. He fights to keep his lidded eyes open, they're trained on your lips, watching the tip of your tongue habitually lick them.

 

You dig the sharp heels of your boots into the beautiful dip of his back, right above that tight ass. A pitiful whimper bubbles from his throat, his pupils fully blown with lust rolling up before he shuts his eyes. Small beads of sweat slowly roll down his forehead into perfect eyebrows or simply down his face, and a few drip onto you. He's _glowing_ , he's a piece of art.

 

You catch onto the sloppy thrusts that signify he's about to come; Zarbon's body shudders and his hips circle into you, he hardly pulls back. The hard expansion of his dick hitting you deep, filling you up with ropes of his warm cum. He moans like a bitch, whiny and desperate. You remove your hands from his neck, only to grab roughly at his hair. His slutty noises muffled by your rough kiss.

 

Zarbon's chiseled, tense body relaxes as your tongue scours his mouth. His tongue submissively brushing against your own. He sighs into your mouth; his cum warm and gooey as he plugs up your center. He almost doesn't want to move.

 

You break the kiss, the string of saliva conjoining you both, quickly licked up by the light green officer. You peck his lips chastely. His eyes fluttering closed as you shift against him, full of his seed. You press a hand against his chest and he hesitately moves.

 

You sit on the edge of the bed. Looking over your shoulder, you command him. "Come over here. Clean me up."

 

_How absurd! Vile! Disgusting! Who do you think you are!?_

 

Zarbon does just that, a sultry smirk on his perfect, regal, kissable lips. When he's comfortably between your legs, the lovely appendages resting on his broad shoulders; he wastes no time. Your fingers dig into his wrinkled bed sheets, the muscles in your thighs tensing from the impeccable intrusion of his enthusiastic tongue.

 

Zarbon's chest swells with pride at the soft and wanton noises coming from your mouth. His cock already twitching to hardness again. His essence is salty and alittle bitter as he laps it up from your sensitive heat. He's not very bothered by the taste. Soon his fist is around his cock. He licks every creamy drop from you, his slick tongue grooming the access slick up from your lower lips.

 

" _Ooohhhh_ , Zarbon!" You whine, when his lips close around your clit, gently sucking it for a few moments before his busy mouth soon trails lower, much lower. He pushes you further up the bed by your legs. You help with the support of your elbows. You're panting, body tingly and drowsy. 

 

Zarbon pulls your legs open again,  wider than before. You let out a startled squeak when he grabs your ass, spreading you, cool air hitting you. Before you can react, his mouth is _there._ You nip your bottom lip, arching your back at the unfamiliar sensation.

 

_What a wonderful surprise._

 

Zarbon licks the fluids that dripped down there during your messy fuck. He was always one to follow orders to the hilt. The hand around his throbbing cock already ready to make another mess as his tongue probes your second entrance.

 

You moan happily as he takes care of you. "You're such a good boy... _please_ don't stop!"

 

Zarbon groans loudly, his hand tight around his throbbing dick as it spurts his creamy fluids. The stripes getting on his abs, dripping on his thighs and alittle dirtying his floor.

 

Your fingers rub furiously at your oversensitive clit. Zarbon's open mouth kisses lead back over your pulsing opening, his tongue flickering lazily at your wetness.

 

You grab a clump of his silky green hair to make him stop. He crawls back up the bed and over you, before his lips crash into yours, teeth clicking against the other. You open your mouth only to taste yourself on his tongue. You are both wet, sticky, and sweaty. But the smell of sex filtering around in his room only makes him grind his hips into yours again.

 

 


End file.
